Capitol High
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: The daily high school lives of some of your favorite Hunger Games characters is finally here! Find out how Clove, Cato, Annie, Finnick, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Jackie (Foxface), and more tackle the tough lives of a daily teenager...with a twist. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my lovelies! This story is gonna be great, I can feel it! R&R! **

_Chapter 1 _

_-Clove's POV- _

The sunlight unceremoniously shone through my window as if telling me that my window as if telling me that my eyes were to be blinded and head clouded by today's events. I needed to hurry so my mother wouldn't barge in and wake me up, it's easier to awaken on your own in situations like this.

Today was my first day at Capitol High.

I would be shoveled in with about a hundred other boys and girls my age expected to thrive off of paper-cuts, drama, and mystery meat. Fair enough.

I threw on a black tank top with blue jeans and darkened boots that my sister had handed down to me. I wasn't a girl who was obsessed with fashion so I usually went simple but thoroughly brushed my hair so it had some bounce to it. Slipping on a black roped necklace with a silver broken heart on it's end, I have myself on last glance in the mirror and noisily clomp down the stairs, not caring if I wake my sister Jessy.

"Hi Clovie!" My mother exclaims as she flips a pancake like the pro chef she is, a brith smile on her face.

"Hey mom." I respond dryly as I slump down at the kitchen table.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?"

"No."

She scrunches up her face as she prepares to temporarily scold me.

"Awww Clovie, your gonna love school! Didn't you say your friends Jackie, Katniss, and Annie were gonna stick with you throughout the year? You've been best buds since first grade."

I shrug thinking of my three friends. Like my mom said, the four of us have been BFFS since we all walked in together by coincidence on the first day of first grade. Jackie with her sly attitude and fiery red hair, Katniss with her outdoorsy skills, and Annie with her sweet yet bewitching nature.

We always seem to tag along with a group of boys considering Annie and Katniss's boyfriends are part of it. The guys are named Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Marvel Quaid, and Cato Morgan. We're all the best of friends.

I haven't seen the boys in awhile, though I don't forget them. They're a rather vague part of my hectic memory though.

"Here you go, sweetie." My mom says as she sets down a plate of pancakes with chocolate chip eyes, a banana nose, and a whipped cream smile.

I cringe as my stomach does a flip, I've lost my appetite. Can't eat anything that looks like a clown or even looks AT me for that matter.

"What's wrong my little Clovie?"

I glance up at my mom with a heavy look in my eyes. "Nothing."

"Okay. Better not miss your bus!" My mom glances at the kitchen stove's digital clock. "Oh lord better to wake up Jessy!"

As my mom runs up the stairs I hear my bus pull up outside and grab my black backpack with the skull keychain on it that jingles when I walk. I sling it over my left shoulder and head for the slim double doors that fly open in front of me, making me jerk backwards in surprise. It's still early and I'm not 100% awake yet.

"Clove!" Jackie cries as she snaps her head upwards, Katniss and Annie quickly follow suit with smiles on their faces.

I plop down next to Jackie and she puts an arm around me, smiling as we look across the aisle at Katniss and Annie in the opposite dull grey bus seat.

"Have you talked to the boys at all, Clove?" Katniss asks.

"No, I miss them. Kinda." I respond halfheartedly.

My brunette friend is lucky, of course she's talked to Peeta over the summer because she'd be a terrible girlfriend if she didn't. We swerve around a corner causing Annie to fake a fall into the aisle dramatically as we laugh at her. Oh how I've missed these girls.

After recovering from our laughing fit, Jackie decides it's time to get down to business. "So Clove have you missed any of the boys _especially?_" she says slowly as she carefully pokes my forearm but she can just cut the crap right now because I know what she's getting at.

"Jack, stuff it. I haven't had any contact with Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Marvel, any of them!"

All three of my friends stare at me with ravenous and sly eyes, which Jackie has undoubtedly mastered. "What's up you three?" I groan as I stretch out as much as I can between the cold wall and my auburn haired friend.

"You forgot to mention _someone!_" Annie taunts in a sing song voice.

Crap, big mistake Clove. These girls pick up anything and everything that I say like they carefully analyze every single word that comes out of my mouth.

"Cato okay! I forgot to mention Cato!"

"Does this mean you SAW him?!" Katniss gasps. "No! Don't jump to conclusions!"

The three of them are now clutching their stomachs laughing as I cross my arms and fume. It's been a running gag apparently that Jackie, Katniss, and Annie think I have a crush on one of the boys and they've been trying to find out forever. The three of them, like I said, are so in tune that they even picked up the fact that I coincidentally left out Cato.

"Okay okay that's enough! We don't want to embarrass her!" Annie gasps between breaths. "Too late." I cut in which only makes them laugh more.

This is basically the plot for the entire bus rude to school, only their cackles get older and older with each passing second and I'm relieved that we're finally pulling up at school. The various cliques scattered around the courtyard are the first thing I notice as we pull into the bus lot. Cato and the boys are popular and so is Katniss so Jackie, Annie, and I just usually hand around them so the popularity will rub off on us. There's one girl who will always have the power though:

Glimmer Dimandis. This girl is the classic blond bombshell with curls in her hair and makeup on her face along with miniskirts in the wintertime, that's sure to come soon. There's always been that one thing about Glimmer that rubs me the wrong way and that's how she tries to act like an angel around teachers and boys but really she's a demon in disguise. As it plays out in most stories, the mean girl gets away with it all.

"Clove!" Jackie's voice snaps me back to reality, we're the last two on the bus which means Katniss and Annie are probably waiting outside.

"Sorry Jack, kinda got lost." She smiles and helps me up.

As we walk off the bus I see my hunch was right as my other two other friends get up from the grass they were sitting on to meet up with Jackie and I.

"C'mon, Peeta told me that the guys and him were out front sitting underneath the overhang near the school's main entrance." Katniss relays the plan to us as she stares at her texts from her boyfriend.

I can already feel the goosebumps brewing on my skin and I haven't even seen the boys yet but still I'm quite nervous considering that I haven't seven them in a couple of months over the span of the summer makes me clammy. Have they changed? Do they still like me? Do they even remember me? This'll be fun.

I tune back to reality to hear Annie telling a story of how her and Finnick joined swim club over at Colorfield Country Club during the summer. Annie and Finnick were always doing stuff like that together but I wasn't jealous or anything, how stupid would that be? The thing I was most envious about was that I've never been to Colorfield and I heard it was petty nice.

The girls at this point seemed more awake than I did. Katniss was leading us around the campus like we were lost little ducklings, Annie was cheerfully bouncing around and talking to herself with wide eyes, and Jackie was carefully examining a summer science project she had assembled in the three months, but me on the other hand, I was like a zombie.

"Annie!" A voice joyously cries from nearby. As we look over we see lucky Mr. Odair walking towards us.

"FINNICK!" Annie screams as if she hasn't seen him in centuries. The poor guy obviously wasn't ready for the full blown force of Hurricane Cresta because she literally jumped on top of him, making him topple over like a lego house.

"Oh lord!" Jackie laughs. "You two good?" Katniss asked cautiously as Finnick slowly tries to stand up which must've been hard considering Annie was wildly kissing his face as he tried to stand.

"Odair'll be fine, Catnip, don't worry." Gale's voice comes into play as him, Peeta, and Marvel walk up to assist their previously attacked friend, Finnick didn't seem to mind much though.

I've always admired how much Annie and Finnick love each other, ever since fourth grade too.

While holding Peeta's hand near-possessively, Katniss conducts a minuet long secret handshake with Gale. Jackie and Marvel find this rather impressive and try to do it themselves but you know when the auburn girl's head ends up in the boy's armpit, they have failed.

"Jeez Marvel! Ever heard of deoderante!?" Jackie spat as she purposely mispronounced deodorant to make it sound spanish or something.

I watched all the action from a few feet away, trying not to come across too eager to get caught up with the boys but it seems like we didn't even need to catch up. We just picked right up where we last were three months ago on the last day of school. Now comes the full on regret of not communicating with the nutty guys over the summer. What was I thinking? Isolating myself so I only had Jessy to hang with!

I met up with Katniss, Annie, and Jackie, about two times over the summer for swimming and a mall day but mostly in was just texting between us.

As I find myself drifting into la la land for the tenth time today but a cutting familiar voice pulls me back onto the campus of Capitol High.

"Heya Clovely, whatcha been up to?" Cato smirks as he puts his heavy hands on my shoulders, potentially scaring me. I whip around, flying free from his grasp, and look at him standing there.

"Cato! Don't scare me like that!" He laughs and says: "Clove, your just too easy."

Before I can spit an insult back I hear a peal of laughter from behind us as I see the rest of our friends laughing and pointing at us like we're zoo creatures.

"It's great we're all getting reacquainted for the school year!" Peeta smiles cheekily as he squeezes his girlfriend's shoulder affectionately.

Cato and I maturely stick our tongues out at each other, obviously in a playful manner considering we're all friend's here and he called me 'Clovely', his cutesy little nickname for me sorta like how Annie calls Finnick 'Finny'. Except Cato and I aren't dating and Finn and Annie are they're actually in love and Cato and I aren't and okay this is very different. STOP CLOVE.

So we're mostly just a bunch of normal high school students stuck in my useless la la land, my make believe dreamscape, my life that hasn't even started yet. I glance at the doors that lead to the lobby of Capitol High. My life officially starts once I walk through those doors.

No pressure Clove.

**Done the first chapter! If I get that burst of adrenaline, chapter two will be up sometime this week! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ! Thank you! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay two chapters in one day...let's never do this again. The next chapter will be in little miss Annie's POV so R&R! **

_Chapter 2 _

_-Clove's POV-_

"Is is just me or does school seem...bigger?" Annie stuttered as our group started to make it's way among the students in the lobby to get to the cafeteria where all students were to report.

"Don't worry sweetie." Finnick assured his girlfriend as she clutched to his arm as if she was about to fall off a cliff to a pack of angry dogs.

I'm holding hands with Jackie and Gale so I don't get lost, we're literally one long swerving chain trying not to snap into two pieces and risk being separated in this mob. We're being led by Katniss, Cato, and Jackie since they feel their wits and whatever can get them through. I would've volunteered, but I'm too tired and my temper would probably flare, causing distinctive problems.

In a swift movement, Gale tugged on my hand and the rest followed suit so I wouldn't bump right into a guy named Thresh who, I'll admit, scares me A LOT. He's large and menacing and I'm only up to below his pecks if I'm not mistaken, stupid shortness genes.

My sister, Jessy, is taller than I am considering she's older but the doctors told me I'm as big as I'm going to get and she's gonna grow at least three more inches. Cato often teases me about this but he doesn't underestimate me considering he knows that I'm quite a pistol and can be as dangerous as him.

Pretty soon Katniss directs us to the emptiest hallway she can find and Peeta points out that there's a secret stairwell we can take that will lead us directly to the cafeteria. Everybody unclasps their hands except for the couples which leaves Gale, Cato, Jackie, Marvel, and I walking awkwardly next to both couples who are giggling and talking together like we don't exist.

I sway over to my sly read-headed friend who before I can even open my mouth to speak, wiggles her eyebrows and jerks her right thumb towards Cato who seems like he's telling Marvel and Gale about his older sister, Coleen or his younger sister, Charlie that he claims annoys him half to death. I know that boy well enough to say that his little sister who calls him Kitty due to Marvel accidentally calling him Cat-O in front of her enough times that it rubbed off, she means the world to him and he doesn't show it due to his will to keep up his tough guy image.

If looks could kill, Jacqueline would've been dead. How many times do I have to tell her that I dont like Cato!

I end up trailing behind the boys, taking in my various surroundings more carefully than before. Ms. Trinket put up the posters on the billboard in hallway five that displays all the different clubs that the school as to offer.  
The only clubs that catch my eye are 'Spanish Rumba' because it's just plain stupid, and 'Pastries Through the Ages'.

Peeta should take that. The pastries one, not the rumba.

The tiles on the floor are puzzled together in the pattern of the Capitol seal so that every few steps there's another and another and another.

"Clove, you coming?" Gale asks as he notices me staring at the cork board.  
"Yeah." I say as I catch up with him and the rest of the group.

The stairwell makes a echoing noise and Annie's distinctive and cutesy little laugh bounces all around the walls, enlightening everyone. Katniss and Peeta weren't lying when they said that this stairwell was quick and efficient because when we walk out the doors, the cafeteria is right there.

Many students who used the other way to the lower floor are flooding at a snail's pace into the lunchroom where President/Principle Snow is probably preparing a welcome speech beside Vice Principal Coin up on the cheap makeshift stage they've been told to set up every year so everyone can stare at Snow and his white roses and facial hair. Lovely, isn't it? Lucky us.

Finally we're all ushered inside and take seats at a table in the front so that we can get out quicker once this stupid thing is over. If you ask me, this welcome thing is just a big waste of time because right now if I had my way, I'd be sitting in the library "studying" with the girls or running around the halls with the boys. Instead I'm stuck in a room that reeks of nearly every food group blended together with a mix of B.O. and bad breath wedged in between Cato and Jackie.

Nobody else seems to mind much considering the fact that their all absentmindedly entertained by the stupidest things. Jackie and Gale are blabbing on about the stupid new beard cut Mr. Seneca Crane, our Social Studies and business teacher, has to my left and on my right Marvel and Cato are trying to trip anyone who passes by. Behind me Katniss and Peeta are chatting about the Mellark's Bakery that may need new staff soon and next to them Finnick and Annie are acting all goofy while playing with each others hair. Sickening considering that I'm sitting here bored out of my mind.

"Clove." A cutting voice says above me. I look up to see Johanna Mason with her hair done up elaborately in a twisty bun for the first day of school which complements her narrowed eyes rather nicely, but I don't feel like giving out complements today.

"Mason." I say, returning her strained gaze. She struts ahead, not even bothering with me anymore. Cato and Marvel move out of the way, not even wanting to risk tripping Johanna and I can't say that I blame them because I'm pretty tough but that chick is scary.

I can see Coin and Snow getting ready to begin but they drag on the process of arranging their notecards forever and I wish they'd hurry up so I wouldn't have to listen to Finnick and Annie anymore. Their pet names and butterfly kisses are starting to pluck my last nerves so the actual minuet and a half it takes for Snow to FINALLY ready the microphone seems like eternities.

"Welcome students. I would like to welcome you all to your high school years at Capitol High." The majority of the crowd starts to wildly clap but I find his voice too unsettling to pursue any warm gestures toward him.

"This school is built on the shoulders of integrity, honor, discipline, honesty, and perfection. You are the pride example of the Capitol's finest and brightest young minds." Snow continues. I turn behind me and look at all these 'bright minds' and decide the the old man needs eye surgery because kids like Marvel aren't really Panem's next Nobel Prize winning scientist.

After our leader finishes spouting lies from the front of the room, he dismisses us to our first classes. Ms. Trinket and Mr. Abernathy hand out our schedules according to our last names at the exits and soon we all meet up near the first set of dark-blue lockers that we would be assigned to later.  
We all have our respective mentors that will give us our lockers and mine is none other than Effie or, Ms. Trinket as she likes be called. I'm in the same mentor group as Cato, Marvel, and Annie. The rest of the group is scattered around with Mr. Crane, Mr. Abernathy, Ms. Atala, and others.

"Hopefully we'll all get lockers near each other and we can meet up then." Jackie sighs as we all part our separate ways.

I stick close in between Cato and Annie who seems to be having Finnick withdrawal because she's talking about nothing but her fish of a boyfriend.

"I hope Glimmer's in our home room..." Marvel nearly drools thinking of the blond witch.

"I can strongly disagree." I tell him. "Why do you hate her so much, Clovely?" Cato asks. "Cuz she's just that classic pretty, popular, prissy, blond princess that everyone loves." "That's a good enough reason for me." Annie backs me up.

The boys shrug as we approach Effie's room. The diva teaches dual subjects such as music, health, and writing so her room is a fancy mish-mash of various tools and charts ranging from the many parts of the human body to grammar and how to use it. Don't think the room doesn't have that Effie touch though. There's frizzy blue carpet, purple fluffy windowpanes, and pink fur on the edge of all the desks. I can practically feel Cato shiver beside me.

We all take a seat at a table close to the back where there's only four seats, I don't want anyone else sitting with us. Just as I'm about to brag about my luck none other than Glimmer Dimandis flounces into the room and places a shiny apple on Effie's desk before turning on the heel of her tall shoes go face the class, debating where to sit.

"GLIMMER!" Marvel hollers across the room. "COME SIT HERE!"

"_MARVEL._" I hiss as I slam my palms down on the table which makes him jump back in surprise. "_YOU. ARE. A. MORON._"

"Don't worry, Clove. There aren't even enough chairs for her to sit." Annie tries to calm me but I'm already boiling over the brink of insanity. To top it all off, Marvel proves her wrong by pulling out his chair for Glimmer, she sits, and then he sits on the _floor. UNBELIEVABLE._

Effie then walks in, decked out in a back to school look that consists of a pencil pattern desk, red wig with an apple clip, and red lipstick that sticks out like a sore thumb. Anyone who is this serious about school needs help and I think all that makeup has finally seeped into her skin and reached her brain because this is over the top.

"Welcome to homeroom boys and girls! Today I will be assigning you your lockers, then dismissing you to whatever treasures the rest of the day may hold for you." The dress up doll in the front of the room chortles on as she's greeted with blank, endless stares.

When we walk into the hallway to get our lockers, I can see that Haymitch is already out there with his group. From all the way down the hall I can see Katniss and Finnick arguing over who gets the tiny storage unit with the sticky, near-impossible-to-open lock on it. Annie giggles beside me as we watch.

"Clove! Annie!" Effie shrieks as she struts towards us. "Your lockers will be right here, beside Ms. Glimmer's. You have about three minuets to move in and get acquainted with your locker neighbors!"

Glimmer smiles as Ms. Trinket walks away but as soon as she's gone, a look of utter disgust crosses her makeup covered face. Typical.

"Clove we're locker bud-" Annie starts but I quickly cut her off. "Shut up."

The blond in front of me smirks. "Hostile much, Clove?"

I narrow my eyes like I do with Cato. "Be quiet and don't bother me, Dimandis. The year will go a lot faster that way..."

"Yeah..." Annie quietly adds.

Glimmer scoffs and shuts her bejeweled locker forcefully. "It's okay, we can't all be _ME._" Then she bounces down the hall, makeup bag in hand.

Annie subtly taps my shoulder and I turn my head dangerously slow towards her fear filled eyes. "YES?" I spit.

"At least we're locker buddies..."

**YES THATS DONE! FINALLY! Okay thanks for reading all the way through and dont forget to review! Heh, little rhyme. Thank you all! ~PurpleKittyFangirl **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

-_Annie's POV-_

Three months into school and all of us are already bombarded with countless projects, tests, papers, and challenges that we have to face.

I have to study for a test that I forgot about so I drove into school early around five o'clock to read up on the Civil War in the library. A pleasant surprise awaits me when I see that Jackie, Clove, and Katniss are already in the library because apparently they have a mind that works like mine because the trio all had Civil War books out.

We snuggled up in the cozy armchairs and turned on a couple lamps considering that it was early and still dark out.

"Who was the general of the confederate army?" Katniss asked.

"Abraham Lincoln?" Clove responded. Judged by the looks that she received she knew she was wrong.

"Robert E Lee." Jackie corrects.

"Cut me some slack it's five thirty in the morning." The short girl retaliates.

"Girls why do we even bother we're not gonna remember anything this early in the morning." I say as I close my giant hardcover book.

"I can't fail Seneca's class! I'm already failing Effie's health course sooo let's keep going." Katniss complains.

I groan as I open my book and try to find the page that I had before I shut it. "It seems like everyone's failing Crane's class but Jackie."

I say as I finally find my page.

Our sly friend smirks as she leisurely flicks the pages in the hardcover book as we playfully role eyes at her. There's no doubt in the world that she's the smartest out of the four of us, closely followed by Katniss, but she's just lazy sometimes.

Suddenly I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and pick it up. I'm met by my lock screen of Finnick and I when we went to Sea World for my birthday and played in the dolphin pools with the swimming mammals.

He took me as a surprise, blindfolding me until we got to the airport where he nearly was arrested for stuffing his trident in his bag considering that it's not a Capitol airport where they allow you to take your own weapons. They let him go since he was from the city of Panem where your allowed to bring weapons.

Panem is a new, extremely high tech city located on the coast of California.

There's 12 neighborhoods, 12 being the poorest and 1 being the richest, and then there's the Capitol where all the malls, offices and shops are located. Capitol High is the only high school for Panem kids only. Every kid from any neighborhood can go shopping and be free and all that, our city is just very isolated to outsiders.

Anyway, the text on my screen is from none other than my fish of a boyfriend saying that he's going to be late today.

My heart starts to pick up, sweat drops take form on my worry line marked forehead, my hands fumble causing the technology to break free and fall to the floor.

Finnick can't be late today! Today is a test day! I need him during these things or else I'm a total wreck and I fail!

The next thing I know, I'm on the floor yelling things that the other three girls probably don't understand. My eyes flip closed and my hands find my ears as I attempt to block out all the bad things but it doesn't work. Jackie is hugging me tightly, Clove is screaming things I can't hear, and Katniss is forcefully punching a number into her phone, I feel bad for whoever is gonna receive her call.

The girl who throws knives grabs my jawline and turns my face that is distorted due to crying towards me and her mouth keeps moving but over the sounds in my head, she's inaudible.

Katniss is now hollering into the phone and she looks like she's close to tears and Jackie is now rocking back and forth with her arms still locked around me.

Any peace the library once had is shattered and gone and I'm thankful that a large crowd hasn't gathered outside the glass doors to watch the scene unfold for themselves.

The girls have been through this before, practically all my friends have but only Finnick is ever able to calm me down. I wouldn't say I'm mad,

I don't belong in a mental institution, but I'm strange. Everyone knows I'm strange.

Finnick calls me unique, which I am, but is it a good way? Is he just saying that because he loves me? It's all so confusing.

Slowly now, Clove's words are beginning to make sense as the screaming an banging in my head starts to fall silent. The only words I can make out now are "Finnick soon will" and I'm trying to piece it into a sentence. Jackie is breathing heavily like me and I can feel the sweat from her palms seeping into my arms which she's clinging to.

"She's getting better! Clove say it slowly!" Katniss orders.

The freckled girl obeys her orders and makes sure she's clear as our gazes lock. She has such a serious face, like Katniss, she's extremely deadly with her weapon.

Jackie is silent so she won't come right up to you and be all menacing but don't leave your goodies out when she's around. One swoop of her quick pale fingers and a singular glint of auburn hair vanishing is all you are able to make out. I admire all three of them.

"Finnick will be here soon." Clove securely states, her fingernails beginning to dig into my shoulders.

Finally, my panic attack comes to a finish leaving all four of us mentally exhausted so Jackie suggests trying to get some sleep in the comfy chairs nearby. We all agree but we don't sleep. We lay there staring at the ceiling and pondering on the obvious.

My breakdowns could get even more severe one day.

Maybe not even the girls would be able to help me out. Maybe I'd be stuck in a nightmare until my life abruptly ends. Yet of course, anyone can play the maybe game.

"Annie! Annie is she okay!?" A recognizably British voice breaks the silence.

All bad thoughts suddenly wash away like water on a breaking beach but it's not just because Finnick is here. The thing that has us all clutching our sides, screaming with glee, is that my boyfriend is standing there in nothing but a fuzzy pink bathrobe.

Maybe I shouldn't have rushed him.

"Nice getup, Finn." Katniss snickers as she fingers one of the ties.

"I told you that I was going to be late! I obviously wasn't ready to leave the house! You should've seen the looks I was getting on the drive here..." My boyfriend whines.

"Excuses, excuses Odair." Clove laughs.

I walk over and tenderly hug him. "It's okay sweetie, you look adorable."

"Oh come on, Annie, not you to." He moans.

"Fluffy!" Jackie calls and before Finnick can protest, she snaps a picture of him. "That's all I ever wanted, my life is officially complete and this will be on the Internet."

"No! Jackie! What'll the guys and Johanna say!?" My boyfriend squirms.

"That's the point." Katniss responds matter-of-factly.

"I can't win with you four. I give up."

Us girls exchange smiles as laugh, knowing that Finnick will have to walk around in a pink bathrobe all day long.

()()()()

My day was going pretty good until this period.

Finnick had no choice but to wear the robe for every class, I beat Madge Undersee in a math competition, and I sang harmonies with Katniss, Clove, and Jackie in music. Now there was just one thing standing in the way of my day being over. The test.

I'm sitting in the full social studies class with Finnick and Johanna beside me, watching Seneca Crane pace the room while the Leeg twins hand out the papers.

"Okay class. You know how serious I am when it comes to tests so if I catch any of you doing anything that is not the test, you will be executed to Principal Snow, understood?"

The class thoroughly nods.

"Good. You have exactly five minuets."

At the mention of this, countless heads snap up, out of their previous trances.

"That's completely unfair!" Leeg 1 cried.

"We'll never be able to finish this packet it five minuets!" Leeg 2 quickly added on to her twin.

Soon the class has the potential of a small riot and Crane stomps on the ground and shuts us right back up. "Fine. Ten minuets."

"That's not much better!" Johanna spits.

Seneca turns swiftly on his heel and glares at the girl from District 7. "You know Mason, the more time you spend trying to create a mob scene, the less time you have for your test."

She glares at him and mumbles something under her breath as he walks away.

The room now has little noise, just pencils on paper, the cooler attempting to reboot in the corner, and Crane's fancy Capitol boots hitting the floor as he glided around the room, watching every single one of us like hawks. Finnick and Johanna are already done at least half the questions and I'm only on two.

To clear my mind, I glance around the room at the sunbeams pouring inside but Finnick quickly twist my head back around so Seneca doesn't catch me 'cheating'. I mouth a thank you and go back to the paper in front of me. A slam is heard beside me and I see that Johanna has finished and is glaring in a gloating like fashion at me. I scoot my chair closer to Finnick and try to avoid her sharp gaze.

"Times up!" The teacher calls.

I start to sweat and circle random things and breath heavily as Seneca walks around to collect papers.

"Finnick! Finnick!" I cry as I grip his soft bathrobe.

Taking quick action, my boyfriend erases his name and then forges '_Annie_ _Cresta_' perfectly at the top. He then sloppily writes his name on my paper and hands them in.

"Finn..." I say quietly. "What was that?..."

He just holds me close and whispers in my ear. "You deserve an A, Annie. I'll make up for it, don't worry."

The class starts to pick up conversations again and soon we're dismissed. I walk crookedly against Finnick as we meet Cato and Clove at the end of the hall.

"How was your test?" The muscly boy asks us.

Before I can tell the pair what my boyfriend did, he covers my mouth and tells a extremely exaggerated story on how I knew every answer to the packet, inside and out, upside and down, which I obviously DIDN'T.

"Good job, Annie! I'm pretty sure I failed." Clove chuckles as she pats my shoulder.

"She did fail." Cato smiles as his "girlfriend" punches his shoulder.

"C'mon dude like you did much better." Finnick smirks at Cato who tries to mimic the face he's making.

Clove is rambling on about how in English her and the powerhouse in front of us were paired up for a project but I can't hear her through the guilt that clogs my ears.

I deserve that F...not Finnick.

I'm the worst girlfriend in history...

**...and the plot thickens. Ok the next chapter may not be up for a little while if you want to know the progress feel free to PM me about it and REVIEW! ANONYMOUS IS WELCOME ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


End file.
